Violet Eyes
by Shattered Reflections
Summary: How do you look into someone's eyes and simply see nothing? You don't, what you see in his eyes would make you crumble and drive you to the brink of insanity. You couldn't possibly understand the trepedition this man aroused in you.MS Sexual content in la
1. Chapter 1

A/N I plan to redue this story, as I read the prolog now it seems ridiculous and I've been working hard to become a better writer since the last year I wrote this. So please don't be mad. This version will be more dark and I'm changing the rating to R to be on the safe side. There will be lime in it. So if you are not a person to read that kind of stuff then please skip over my story or read it for the hell of it. So thank you for being patient and without a due a new and improved prolog!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

Violet Eyes

Proglog

He was a dark figure, giving waves of emptiness and hollow feelings to fill your stomach. Mysterious in everyway always being avoided because of the way he simply acted. His dark demeanor sending chills of fright through your very bones. At times you had to wander what happened to make him so terrifyingly cold. You could stare at his appearence and think he was normal, but if you talked to him, if you actually heard his low-cold voice come from his mouth you'd freeze with apprehension. The mere thought of him being normal was like saying the world wasn't corrupted and twisted into an evil sickness. You could ask about him and try to get answers but you'd only fail, you see this man was so secrective so shut out from the world that finding information on him was scarce. The only information you could obtain that was the most obvious thing about him was his lifeless, empty, dark, chilling violet eyes. They say your eyes are the window to your soul, but this man didn't have a soul. So how do you look into someone's eyes and simply see nothing? You don't, what you see in his eyes would make you crumble and drive you to the brink of insanity. You couldn't possibly understand the trepedition this man aroused in you.

No man nor woman would ever dare to approach the young man that roamed the halls of Sparrow High. It was a rumor that everytime he walked around the corner the mass of people sepereated constantly whispering. But he acted as if he heard nothing, and saw nothing. To him they were simply that, nothing. Now, who you ask in their right mind would want to meddle into something they shouldn't? Who would risk her neck into finding out the unknown? A very navie but strong girl. So in walks a girl with long dark hair held high above her head. Her head lifted with confidence and pride. Everything in her actions portrayed the view of a girl who feared no one, and was out to find the truth with anticipation and a notebook with a pencil. The young woman walked into the main office smiling softly as the principle greeted her with a smile.

"Hello, you must be Ms.Taijiya, Sango, we are very happy you picked our school. Please come get your schedual," Sango smiled softly as she was handed her schedual. She wouldn't admit it, but she was shaking with anticipation, ready to make herself known at her new school. She had recently moved when finding out her mother had got promoted to Kyoto. Sango herself had been thrilled and congratulated her mother. Walking down the hall she peered down at her schedual, she looked around the hall looking for room 233. 'Ok, room 231, 232, aha 233!' patting her back in her mind she smiled as she knocked on the door. As Sango entered the room went quiet to inspect the student that had arrived. Sango felt heat rising to her cheeks as she bowed her head allowing her dark bangs to cover her eyes. Handing her schedual to her new teacher he smiled at her and told her to take a seat next to Higurashi who in turn raised her hand for Sango to find her. Sango hurridly made it to her seat and pulled out most of her materials.

The Higurashi girl leaned over and softly tapped Sango's desk. Sango turned her head to be greeted with a very beautiful girl with dark silk hair and brilliant blue eyes. Smiling the girl spoke, "Hi my names Kagome, nice to meet you!" Sango's lips quirked up into a smile as she took Kagome's hand with welcome and shook it softly. "Nice to meet you too, my names Sango," giggling with laughter she turned leaned back over to her desk to pretend to hear the lecture the teacher was giving. Sango intently listened as she wrote down notes vigirously trying to keep up with what he was saying. Not long after she had arrived the bell rang dismissing them from their first period class. Kagome stood and faced Sango, "Hey do you want me to help you find your next class?" Sango nodded her head as Kagome motioned for her to follow. "OK let me see your schedual," still walking Sango began to dig through her bag never noticing Kagome come to an abrute halt. Omph! "Kagome why'd you stop," Sango asked curiously as she never gained a reply from Kagome.

"Kagome?" Looking up to see what had the young girl so entranced she saw what would be the first time to make her heart stop and everything feel like cold rain running down her spine. It seemed everyone had stopped as a young man dressed in dark pants and a dark t-shirt stopped at his locker. Sango, from what she could tell could see he was well fit and very handsome. His dark hair tied at the nap of his neck. He looked sinnfully sweet which was not good at all in Sango's book. But all the while she couldn't help but feel as strange attraction to the young man who caused every nerve in her body to stand on end. The young man grabbed his books from his locker totally ignoring the way people stared he turned to walk down the hall once more. The hall was deafeningly quiet and emptiness lingered in the air every step he took.

Sango gulped, she felt hollow for some reason. As she continued to stare her heart stopped in her chest as his gaze landed upon her. Forest green clashed with violet hues. For a minute Sango thought everything would go black that cold feeling in her stomach would consume her and she would blissfully fall into darkness. But no such luck instead he turned his deadly eyes from her and continued walking. The hall lay very silent for a minute as people began to talk once more, Sango felt Kagome relax as she turned to Sango with a forced smile. "Um... Let's go find your class hm?" Sango nodded still shocked by the emotions running through her body.

As they were still walking Sango could hold not hold in her curiosity no longer. "Kagome, who was that guy?" Kagome tensed for a minute and stopped to turn around. Her eyes flared with panick and something hidden. "He's bad news Sango, he's always been bad news. Everytime he enters a hall or classroom everyone just stops. There's something about him ya know that makes everything feel so dark and clamy, asif there is no light whatsoever that surround him. He's a dark person Sango. I advise you to stay as far from him as humanly possible," Sango nodded making a mental note not to speak any futher of him. As she reached her next class she told Kagome goodbye and walked in only to find herself stopping abrutly in her spot. Swallowing hard there in the room everyone had their eyes on "him" the strange feeling of attraction hit her once more as she closed her eyes and opened them to find the only avaliable seat, which unfortunetly was right next to "him". Sango quietly took her seat and tried not to turn her head to the side and take in a more personal inspection of him. Her whole body tensed with fear and nevrousness.

Attendence roll was beginning to be called as Sango felt a strong jolt of shock as she heard the low voice that could of been mistaken for a deceptivly sweet demon. "Kanzaki, Miroku?" Miroku rolled his eyes once more as he replied a bit louder. "Here," the teacher nodded and returned to calling out the rest of the list. Miroku's eyes however wandered to the strange new girl sitting next to him. When he had been walking down the halls her green eyes had caught his attention. They were the most firey eyes he had ever seen. He could tell she was tense by the way her muscles looked taunt and tightened. He smirked knowing full well he was the cause of her nervousness. He found himself delighting in the way her hands clinched and unclinched in an attempt to calm herself, her breathing coming out in patterns. Deciding to do a little experiement he knocked his pencil to the floor, Sango could hear every move he made and could hear the sound of a pencil dropping to the ground like glass shattering upon it. Slowly and hesitantly she reached for the pencil to find fingertip softly to brush her in an attempt to reach his pencil. Sango jerked back a blush tainting her sunkissed cheeks every nerve in her body was set ablaze. She couldn't see the letal smirk under the dark bangs of Miroku.

Picking up his pencil he laughed inside his head. She was going to be fun, very fun.

Ok hoped you liked it. I think I'm changing the idea around so hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Ok I'm updating this fic cause I haven't in a really long time. I'm sorry I'm so lazy and I really have a lot to do this year. With all the tests and crap to study for anyways. I hope that you enjoy and thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it, please keep on. DON'T FLAME THOUGH! I hate it when people flame, constructive critisim is fine though just don't be too harsh ok? Anyways alright. Yes I did make Miroku dark in this fic and so OOC because usually he's some peppy go luck guy that isn't seen for the darkness within in him. So I plan to bring that out and show peps on fanfic that he is very mysterious and can have a bad boy image with the attitude to match. Mind you he'll still be very intelligent. I brought Sango out as the timid yet strong type only because she usually is the strong one in the series. I wanted this fic to bring out Miroku as in control and Sango as the timid and shy but still peppy go lucky one. I realize that she comes from a bad past as does Miroku so I plan to futher introduce this as a dark fic. Alrighty then. ON WITH THE CHAPIE!

Chapter 1

A Past Unforgotten

Beneath the closed eyes of a young a boy, he could hear everything from outside his bedroom door. Even though his hands tried to cover his ears to bottle the sound of his parents screaming, he knew he could not. "Go away, go away," his unmature voice silently whispered in the dark. But nothing could stop the painful words from reaching him through his door. Tears threatened to leak out from his violet eyes as he suddenly heard something hit his door in loud bang. A cry of pain was heard as his eyes shot open! He quickly rose to see to what had hit his door. Hesitantly he reached for the handle when again it hit is door, and this time he could tell it wasn't a something it was a someone who once again screamed out.

"You whore, you make my life miserable, you and that damn boy!" The young by closed his eyes feeling something wet trail down his cheeks as his violet yes flared with fury. He jerked open his door to see his mother sprawled on the floor in a heap and his father standing above her. Without a second thought he flung himself at his father his small hands scratching pulling and hitting whatever he could. His father roared out in anger as he flung the boy towards the wall...

Miroku shot up from his bed, sweat rollin down his temple as he breathed in deeply. Trying to ease the fear and anger all at once that longed to consume him.

"Every night the same damn dream," Miroku whispered irritabely. Sighing he looke at his clocked, the bright red numbers blinkng 4:30 am. Falling back on his bed he rested his arms under his head. His whole body was hot and the tempature of the room didn't help much. Miroku's mind drifted to strange girl whom had caught his attention so easily. Miroku relaxed on his bed reviewing her over in his mind. She was quite appealing the way her hair fell around her shoulders, 'I wonder what it looks like down,' he silently thought. She had a nice figure and her face was beautiful with her high cheek bones and red lush lips. But her eyes that was what had caught him. Her forest green eyes that reminded him of peace and stregnth.

She had been somewhat timid towards him and undeniably nervous and scared. He couldn't blame her though he frightened many people, why would she be much of a difference? Yet even his curiosity of her was unceasing as he smirked recalling the red that had tinted her cheeks when he had "accidently" knocked over his pencil. It wasn't quite the reaction he had expected from her, he half thought she wouldn't even pick it up. But as her hand had hesitantly reached out to grab the pencil he had felt intrigued.

Breathing in and out his chisled chest rising softly and lowering in a regrular manner he began to form a plan in his head.

A devious little plan to coax his new little interest to play with him. He smirked laughing out softly in his room. How does one corner a mouse into thinking he's friendly, mind you she wasn't stupid she very intelligent. One look at her could tell you that. He knew he was playing with fire by wanting to have a little fun. But this girl, what was her name? Sango? ah yes that was it had capitvated him with her naievity nad innocents.

His violet his stood out in the dark room shining brightly as he contiued to think about Sango. Closing them to rest a little more he smiled softly.

"Ready or not little girl here I come," he gently whispered to the night, as if proclaiming his mark on his new discovery.

A/N K sorry the chaps so short my mom needs to use the computer.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry It took me so long to update! I was getting tested for Tubercelosis (That how u spell it? Oh well) Ok anyways on with the show!

Chapter 2

Sensual Meeting (doesn't that send shivers up you spine?)

The morning seeped through Sango's window with golden hues as if in a dream. Slowly the girl stirred from her sleep. Her hair sprawled across her pillow in dismay. All night her dreams had been occupied by a certain violet eyed young man. Sango's eyes fluttered open to meet the sun flowing through her bedroom window. Sighing she reminiced over her disturbing dream...

She had been in a dark room, all she could see was the moonlight lightly flowing through dark aburn curtains. Suddnely she felt herself gasp, something was lightly trailing up and down her arms, then down her sides and suddenly back up to stroke her cheek softly. What was happening? She felt heat spreading throughout her entire body sending delightful tingles on her skin. Gasping she tried to pull away from the sensation, her mind foggy and confused. However, she suddenly felt a strong arm cicrcle around her waist and hold her tightly against a strong chest.

She shivered as she felt the warm breath upon her ear softly chuckling at her attempts to fight was she was feeling.

"Trying to run little girl?" the voice sounded silky and dark. Shuddering she tugged at the arm to see how tightly he wrapped her.

"Stop fighting and give in," he nipped her ear and smirked as she gasped, blinking her eyes to breathe in his strong musky scent.

"No... I...I won't," She shook her head, her dark tresses swaying with her, she hardly noticed that she let an inuadiable moan escape as his unoccupied hand trailed down her side to rest on her hip, he massaged it as he felt her lean into his chest and her tense muscles slowly relax. Sango could feel the presperation on her forehead.

"Oh but I think you will," he softly whispered. Sango couldn't think, this was bad this was extremely bad. All the crazy sensations he was making her feel. She could hardly breathe as a wandering hand went to the apex of her thighs, her eyes rolled back as she pressed herself closer to his chest. Chuckling the violet eyed man pressed his fingers harder against the sensitive skin to feel her shudder and whimper in pleasure.

"mmmm...please..," Sango whispered. How could one man have so much control? How could one man make her feel so many things? Her body burned with unbrittle passion and fire. 'Oh God,' she thought. She could feel his sensual lips on her neck nipping and kissing softly.

"SANGO, you're gonna be late!" Sango was abrutly snappedo out of her trance to find herself back in reality. Quickly she got dressed and did the neccesities and went down staires.

"See ya mom!" Sango called out as she hurridly ran out her door. As Sango stepped out into the morning sun, the morning breeze envoloped her in a comforting manner as if to wipe away the complexities she was enduring. As she neared the school she looked see Kagome standing by a wall with a very handsome figure. Sango was awed by the silver hair cascading down his back and the amber pools that seemed captivated by the deep blue ones. Leaning down the strange figure brought his lips to Kagome's bringing back the dream Sango had, had the night before.

"Do you always watch people make-out or are you studying the human lips?" Startled Sango turned to meet Miroku. Blushing, she shook her head.

"Of... of course not," Sango put her head down and turned to walk inside the school quickly trying to get away from her captor. However, fate was not on her side today, for as soon as she looked up she was thrown back and staring at the ceiling instead of infront of her.

Shaking her head, she pulled herself to find Miroku standing in front of her with a devilish smirk. Sango swallowed the dry clog in her throat as she tried to turn the other way and took not but one step only to find herself pulled back against a strong chest.

"Going somewhere mouse?" Miroku asked making the name sound like an endearement.

Slowly and delibertely he trailed his down the shell of her ear. 'Oh no.' was Sango's only coherent thought.

A/N Ok that's it, I know that it isn't long. Thanks so much for your reviews, I was inspired today and so I decided to write. Ok this is it. I'll try to update soon. Buh bye!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: SORRY! I'm terribbly sorry I couldn't update I tore two liagaments in the back of my leg so I was constantly at the doctors for a couple of weeks. Anyways thanks to all that are reviewing I truly appreciate it. I will try really hard to make this chapter long. I can't promise you anthing though. Anyways ok I am warning you there will be sexual content in this story so if you don't want to read it then don't click on this story.

I don't thing I put a disclaimer yet so hold on a sec.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I must embrace that sad but true fact. tear tear

Previously, "Going somewhere mouse?" Miroku asked making the name sound like and endearment. Slowly and delibertely he trailed his tongue down the shell of her ear. 'Oh no,' was Sango's only coherent thought.

Chapter 3

HIDE ME!

Her heart that's all she could hear as the thudding of her heart beat rapidly inside of her. She practically could feel the sensual waves of seducement roll off him, consuming her. She pressed tight against his chest the small puff of warm air continuously making shivers travel down her body. 'Oh God, oh God!' she repeatedly screamed in her head. This wasn't happening it could be! She was in some nightmare some horrible dream. A voice inside her head scoffed. 'You like what he's doing to you, you like the feel of his chest. You like him and you don't even know him!' Sango felt herself beginning to painc and fear enveloped her as she struggled to her bring her mind from the fogginess he was bestowing on her. The musky smell of inscense hit her, he smelled like the inscense at shrines. It somehow soothed her fear but still the utter whelming of confusion was ignited to a full on blaze.

Miroku gazed at her, watching as she tried to sort out what was happening to her. A small smirk played at the corner of his lips as he tried not chuckle at her childish acts. leaning down he nuzzled her neck taking in the deep breath of Spring flowers the fresh morning breeze that stuck to her skin. He smiled as she immediately tensed laughing inside of his head he was brought back by her voice. His eyes widened he had never once heard something so beatiful as her voice, it sounded melodious even in its situation.

"What was that mouse?" He asked softly as her heard swallow and forced the words to arise from her throat. This was too intamate toob close for her liking. He was going to be the absolute undoing of all her right teachings and she knew it.

"Could you please release me everyone is staring," her blush was a full on blaze as people in the hall stood whispering, their eyes wide with shock. Sango felt the embarrasent level go from ten to a hundred as Kagome and her boyfriend (Sango guessed) entered. The man with silver hair and glowing amber eyes let a smirk play on his lips as Kagome stood in utter horror and shock. Miroku was suddenly thrown back into that world as he realized that the whole school was staring at his display. 'Good, now they know she's mine,' he had not missed the many glares from the guys that had hoped to become "close" to Sango. He knew she was utterly dying from shame and embarrassment. But he really couldn't care less, however a gruff voice startled him and he smirked.

"Yo, you pricks gonna stand there and stare? Get to class you idiots." the crowd diminshed as the Miroku decided to look up and be greeted with laughing amber eyes.

"Well... well..well Miroku nice job embarrasing the poor girl, " Miroku only chuckled as Sango was rigid in his arms. He absent mindly stroked her arm with his thumb while looking up at the only friend and guy who had been tough enough to stand up to him and not back down. Sango began timidly of course, to relax his stroking thumb relaxing her. When she finally was no longer tense Miroku released his hold on her and sooner than the second his hands left she had shot straight towards Kagome who in turn tried to soothe her. Miroku smirked, 'Definitely fun,' his mind said sofly.

"Long time no see Inuyasha," Inuyasha smirked and retorted back with playfulness in his voice.

"Yeah and it's not like much changed you still scare the shit out of everyone," Miroku laughed softly as he and Inuyasha clasped hands and shook.

"So looks like Kagome and you got back together real fast," Inuyasha's eyes sparkled with laughter as he turned to look at Kagome her cheeks redder than a tomato. Chuckling, he nodded.

"So are you going here now?" Miroku asked sticking his hands within his pockets. Inuyasha shook his and replied.

"Sort of, did you hear that in Tokyo my school burned down because a dumb wimpy wolf had been smoking forgot to actually put out his cigeratte and burned the damn school, so my school was split up to go to other schools I got assigned to this one by luck man. I'm here until they can rebuild the school," Inuyasha said, it had actually sounded as if he was excited to be here. Miroku couldn't blame him. He could tell Inuyasha and Kagome were real into each other.

"Sango are you alright did he do anything I'll get Inuyasha to punch him," Sango shook her head vigoursly at her.

"NO! I'm fine really I um... nothing happened," Sango scorned herself in her mind. 'Nothing happened? He basically assualted her in the hall way infront of the school no less!' Sango turned her head to watch Inuyasha and Miroku talk as if they had been old friends.

"Kagome how do you know Inuyasha and why isn't he afraid of Miroku like everyone else?" Curiosity laced her voice as Kagome sighed and turned to stare upon Inuyasha. Her eyes travled down his lethal looking form and smiled at the fond memory of them meeting.

"Well Inuyasha, Miroku, and I went to Junior high school together. Miroku was much like he is now, quiet very indimadating. But for some reason Inuyasha was never afraid. I guess it was because he had always been beat up his whole life he was suddenly sick of being afraid. Well Miroku and I were not on the best terms and well one day in 8th grade Miroku had called me bitch. I don't even remember why, well Inuyasha stood up for me..."

Kagome remembered it so well she knew she was partially lying to Sango, in fact she had deserved being called a bitch no matter how many times Inuyasha had told her she didn't. Kagome had made a horrible test grade and she was horribly upset. Her parents were upset with her when she failed to not do her very best.

"Quite acting like a baby Kagome who cares?" Tha had been the end of Kagome's shitty day she had already been pissed before and now here stood the school's bad ass tell ing her she was acting like a baby! She had turned so fast her midnight black hair might have whiplashed someone as her eyes gave off frusteration and where red from unshed tears.

"For you information you prick my parents care you'd be upset too if you parents gave a shit about you!" Miroku eyes has got wide with horrid memories and Kagome suddenly felt guilty. She had clasped her hand over her mouth and began to stutter an apology. After realizing her mistake.

"Mirkou... I didn't I'm so..." Miroku's violet eyes stood out with fury.

"You're a real bitch you know that Higurashi, I bet you mother would agree with..." before Miroku could finish venting off his anger Inuyasha had stood up amber eyes ignited with fury. He stood infront of Kagome his back facing her he was about the same heighth as Miroku so the intimadation was equal. Inuyasha had stood and listened to the fight and could take it no more, he had felt the utter need to protect Kagome to keep her safe and pure.

"Shut man... she didn't mean it she was just pissed she made a bad grade," Miroku turned his violet eyes to Inuaysha. He took in Inuyasha, he stood strong and firm. Inuyasha showed no signs of fear just plain need to protect was written on his handsome face,

"I don't think it's any of your business, stay out of it unless you want my foot up you ass," Miroku hissed everything in his demeanor daring Inuyasha to try and he was all but willing.

"I'd like to see you try ya asshole," They both lunged at eachother. They rolled together on the floor neither relenting or softening on his punches. It was as if the both of them were pushing out all their hatred to the world.

"STOP!" Kagome screamed tears trailing down her face as she berated herself for ever opening her mouth. She had never felt more safe when Inuyasha had stood infront of her and protected her. 'Oh please stop' she prayed silently to herself as the teacher finally broke them apart.

The prinicpal was holding Miroku while the teacher was holding Inuyasha, they were both struggling to fight eachother. Both them had numerous bruises and cuts but neither truly cared. They were carried off to the office and after that day they had begun to have and understanding between eachother. They talked more often and soon they were friends even if they didn't say it outloud. Kagome had apologized to Miroku and he had forgiven her.Kagome remember talking with Inuyasha in the nurses office, "Thank you Inuyasha for standing up for me," he shook his head, "Keh it was nothing," she had smiled and leaned down to softly press her lips to his. Inuyasha's eyes hand gone wide as he closed them and returned the kiss as much feavor as he could manage. Inuyasha and Kagome had started a relationship that day and from then on she knew he was the only one.

"Kagome!" Kagome was abrulty thrown out of her memories to gaze into amber eyes staring at her with concern. She smiled softly as he shook his head.

"You worry me sometimes Kagome," Inuyasha said as he walked her to her next class. Sango had left Kagome in Inuyasha's care as she had begun walking to her next class. When she entered however she had totally forgotten she shared this class with Miroku. The class looked upon her with awe and pity. She hid herself behind her bangs gazing at the floor as she hurridedly took her seat trying to to tell herself to not look sideways.

Miroku gazed at her and then back up at the teacher he watched as she scribbled the notes down and began doing her homework quickly. She sighed as she finished half the essay due the next day and began putting her things in her bag as the bell was about to ring in two minutes.

When the bell rang she was the first out of the door Miroku trailing behind her. Sango tried to pick up her pace and weave through the crowds, she slightly turned her head and glanced behind her to find the crowd parting as Miroku walked through as he if was a plague.

"Lucky all he has to do is appear and the crowd steps back fifty feet," she grumbled under her breath. However, a chuckle was heard from behind.

"I assure you it's not that much of a picnic," Sango almost jumped out of her skin as she turned herself around and stared at him trying to seem strong and unafraid.

"Would you quite following me around!" She nearly yelled but decided to say in a hushed whisper. Miroku however only laughed and leaned down a breath's inch aways and said,"I'm not following I have the same class with you remember?" Sango blushed fifty shades of red before she turned and again started through the crowd.

'Nice going way to accuse a guy of following you,' She thought as she quickly made it to her seat. 'Finally a seat that isn't next to him,' however she was wrong for he was in the room and next to her in a second.

"Why are you sitting next to me, why don't you go sit over there or something?" She asked, she hadn't meant to sound rude but the overwhelming emotions he was making her feel was quite frankly freaking her out! Miroku only smirked as the class took their seats and softly said.

"You intrigue me, I plan to find out why so get used to me being around more often," Sango gawked as he put his intense eyes at the board. She felt her stomach do belly flops and turn over as nervousness surround her. Interested? He was intrigued with her! She gazed at the bored and thought about banging her head against the desk, she decided against it. She did however have one thought.

'It feels nice to be interested in.'

OK end of chapter hope that's a little bit longer!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I know I know, I'm a horrible person for not updating, I actually had half a mind not to finish it, but then I read the reviews and realized it would be a cruel thing. I sort of lost interest in it for awhile but looking back I would really like to finish it, so here it is the next chapter! I warn you I'm going to slow things down a bit, noticing that I sped them up pretty quickly. Well enjoy.

Chapter 5 Digging Deeper

'Ok Sango, lets review over the day, met Kagome's boyfriend, got publicly assaulted in a hallway by the scariest guy at school, and found out the scariest guy in school is interested in me, and I like it…… wow…. No wonder mom said High School got even more complicated as she went through it.' With a sigh Sango lifted herself from her bed and paced around her room, it wasn't that she was scared of Miroku, no…no….she was more like……well is there a word for him?

After that class had gone by she had all but zipped out of the classroom, and fortunately didn't have another run in with him, she refused to admit to herself however, that she had felt a slight disappointment in that fact, of course no one had to know that. Sighing for what seemed the umpteenth time she let herself fall back on to the black, hot pink -polka- dotted comforter. Staring at her white ceiling she tried to shake him from her thoughts and the more she tried the less easier she found it. He was like a mosquito that even after it had bitten and left, you still thought it was there because of the bite.

Sango was quickly drawn from her thoughts when a knock was posed at her bedroom door that had many posters and journalism entries taped to it.

"Come in, it's unlocked," when the door opened her little brother stood in her door way. She smiled, she had always been rather close to her little brother who was probably no more than 13.

"What do you need Kohaku?" She asked softly as he came and sat on her bed with a sad smile on his face. Sango immediately noticed and sat up to face him, she now noticed the picture in his left hand that held the familiar face of their father. Sango's eyes widened a little with shock as she looked at her calendar at that hung right above her bed and felt her insides clinch.

Tomorrow was the anniversary of their father's death…. Sango had remembered it so clearly, it was part of the reason she was happy when they moved to Kyoto. She had wanted to get away from everything that reminded her of what her family had lost. Sango pulled Kohaku close to her and stroked his unruly brown mass of hair.

"Kohaku….I…. I miss him too," Kohaku just looked up and stroked the face of his father that was forever preserved in the piece of paper. Both Sango and Kohaku let the memories of what had happened run through their minds…..

"Dad are almost home yet?" an excited twelve year-old boy asked. Sango giggled at her little brother, they had recently gotten back from visiting an old friend and were now on their way home.

"Kohaku you keep asking that and it'll take us even longer to get there!" the father said with laughter and teasing in his eyes. Kohaku suddenly got bored with the silence that filled the car. He began tapping his fingers upon his lap and looking out the window with as much boredom as a blank board had, now that says a lot. Sango shifted her gaze to her brother who she could tell was trying to find something outside of the car to occupy himself. Looking down she noticed the CDs and immediately smiled.

"Dad mind if we listen to some music?" She asked, Kohaku's face suddenly turned and a huge grin spread across his it!

"Yeah! Can we?" The father gazed at his children and smiled while nodding. He let his hand reach back for the CD. Sango gave him one and he turned to put it in. Night had finally fallen and the stars littered the sky, the music played softly as it surrounded each person. They all laughed as the sang along to it, rejoicing the fact that they were in each other's presence.

How were they to know it would be the last time to hear their father's laugh? How were they to know it would be the last smile they would see on his face? They didn't there was no way to. One cannot predict the future and hope to save everyone that becomes lost in it.

While in the middle of a song the CD began to skip. Frowning the father looked down, "Oh shoot, I really liked that song too," he had failed to put his eyes on the road, paying more attention to try and change the track of the CD. Suddenly all that could be seen where someone's brights flashing through the glass.

"DAD!" Sango and Kohaku both screamed in unison, and suddenly all that consumed them was a blinding light.

Sango didn't know what happened after that, she had woken up to find herself in the hospital with tubes and bandages wrapping her entire body. She tried to shift it only to find that everything hurt, everything felt like someone had thrown her into a brick wall repeatedly. She noticed that she could really see out of her left eye, her eye lid felt heavy as if swollen.

She looked out of the corner of her eye to see her mother talking with who she assumed to be the doctor, and looked to the other side to see her brother in a similar state, however not matter where she looked she could not see her father. Had he gotten out ok? How is that possible he should have taken most of the blow…. Unless…. Sango felt like she was going to stop breathing and swallowed thickly in her throat as she felt the tears rise up. He throat felt scratchy as she tried to rasp out to her mother.

"Mom…. Mom…mo," her voice was weak and she began coughing which soon enough caught her mother's attention. Her mother whipped around and hurriedly ran to her daughter's side.

"Oh thank god! You woke up honey thank god!" Sango had ever hardly seen her mother cry, but when she did she knew things were bad, although as if it wasn't obvious enough with the situation they were in.

"Dad?" she felt her self croak, her mother looked away trying to avoid eye contact. She slowly shook her head and buried her head in her hands allowing sobs to slowly rack her body. Sango had no idea how a broken heart had felt until that point. It was like someone taking your favorite doll and shredded it to pieces. The tears that softly ran down her bruised and battered cheeks stung on the open cuts of her face. It only served to remind her that she was still on this earth, still breathing while her father was not.

That night had nearly shattered her life, nearly killed her . The only thing that kept her smiling, kept her laughing was Kohaku. Soon after she had woken up he had as well. Kohaku however, had been really attached to their father, not that Sango wasn't but, the attachment to their father was quite different. The incident had ripped up his heart, and for months during recovery he had refused to smile, laugh, or talk.

So as they healed Sango made it her goal to make sure he had something to smile about. She knew the mental wound would never truly heal, and nor did she expect it to. She did however, hope that with time, it would become nothing more than a tragic memory that they could move on from without it breaking their hearts.

Months passed and they found themselves coming into the summer, and soon their mother had declared about her big promotion and how they were moving. While it thrilled them, it also ate away at them. She remembered so vividly packing all of her things allowing the memories of the house she had grown up in sink it and then fade to the recesses of her mind.

Sango looked down at her little brother and moved her hand to gently stroke the picture with Kohaku. It had been the last picture taken with him. It was his most precious thing in the whole world. Often she would find him looking at it when he was upset or depressed, it somehow soothed him.

"Sango? Do you think…. Do you think he's happy where he is?" His voice was timid, as if he had been crying before he entered her room. Smiling softly she nodded to him, "I do Kohaku, I do believe that he's happy where he is, and that he's watching us with that goofy smile of his," Kohaku let as small chuckle come through him and then leaned his head on her shoulder. He was still moving on, but he could do it he knew he could.

Now the attachment to their father was one of love, while there are many who have such a relationship, there was one who didn't. At this moment he was sitting on his bed enduring yet another nightmare of his father.

Beneath the closed eyes of a young a boy, he could hear everything from outside his bedroom door. Even though his hands tried to cover his ears to bottle the sound of his parents screaming, he knew he could not. "Go away, go away," his immature voice silently whispered in the dark. But nothing could stop the painful words from reaching him through his door. Tears threatened to leak out from his violet eyes as he suddenly heard something hit his door in loud bang. A cry of pain was heard as his eyes shot open! He quickly rose to see to what had hit his door. Hesitantly he reached for the handle when again it hit is door, and this time he could tell it wasn't a something it was a someone who once again screamed out.

"You whore, you make my life miserable, you and that damn boy!" The young by closed his eyes feeling something wet trail down his cheeks as his violet yes flared with fury. He jerked open his door to see his mother sprawled on the floor in a heap and his father standing above her. Without a second thought he flung himself at his father his small hands scratching pulling and hitting whatever he could. His father roared out in anger as he flung the boy towards the wall. Miroku looked up to see plane fury in his father's eyes.

His mother who laid sprawled reached out to him, her eyes filled with uncontained horror. She crawled slowly to him as the father just watched and shielded his body with hers.

"You think that's going to protect him?" He screamed as he knocked a hard blow to her head. Yet she did not relent she did not pull away. She merely kept chanting, "Don't worry baby, he won't hurt you, I promise I'll protect you," the father continuously laughed as Miroku shut his eyes and clung to his mom. Suddenly he could feel something falling on his face, mingling with his tears, when he touched it, it was not only his mother's blood, but her tears as well.

Suddenly he began to panic, crying for her to release him, he could no longer feel the warm breath on her cheek, he could no longer feel her chest rising and falling, what he could feel was her body fall on top of his and lay limp. Wide eyes looked at her with horror. Blood was seeping on to his shoulder where her head was.

"Mommy? Mommy? Mommy get up you're hurting me!" He looked up to see his father's eyes wide with shock. Realizing his mommy was not getting up his tears fell even more as he quickly crawled out from underneath her and stood staring at his father. The father began to laugh, a wild glint appeared in his eyes, sanity lost to him as he reached out to Miroku, "Come here son… daddy just wants a hug!"

Miroku shouted as he ran past him and down the stairs, fear eating him alive as he ran out the door looking behind him to see his father chasing after him in a clumsy mess.

"HELP SOMEONE HELP!" He ran along the streets cutting through alleys and houses as he tried to reach the police station not far from his house. His father was gaining on him, Miroku's small legs pushed, pushed to get away pushed to get free, pushed to find help. He didn't desire to die, so he ran as hard and as fast as his legs would carry him.

He reached the police station wildly banging on the door, and cop in a blue uniform came hurriedly towards the child.

"Hey kid what's wrong?" Miroku flung himself at the man and clung to him with all his life shouting with all he could, "Don't let him get me! Please don't he killed my mommy!" The man tried to soothe the young boy, trying to figure out who he was talking about, but when he looked he saw no one, he looked down at Miroku and brought him inside the station, never the man that took off afterwards down the streets.

Three days passed, and Miroku had been interrogated and the scene had been investigated and clues had been picked. In those three days Miroku cried and hatred swept into him like rushing water. His small hands clenched as he went to his mother's funeral, she didn't look real, didn't look like she was his mother. He didn't allow himself to cry, he would not appear weak. He gained many looks of sympathy and pity and he hated himself all the more for it.

He loathed how he couldn't protect her, loathed how she had died protecting him, loathed that he was weak. He loathed himself. When Miroku had finally turned ten, his father had been spotted and arrested for murder. He was sentenced to death and when Miroku entered the room to identify him his father spoke.

"What's wrong boy? Your eyes have turned cold, and you act like your twenty instead of ten," he laughed roughly. He looked totally beaten and starved, as if he had spent the last three years on the streets, barely scraping what he could. 'Serves him right,' Miroku thought. Yet the question of why began ringing in his head.

"Why?" He asked softly, his hands clenching and unclenching in his fists, the man smirked with sadistic glee.

"Why eh?" he paused as if he had to think about it, which further upset Miroku, "Because I loved to hear her scream!" he than laughed as Miroku's eyes flared with rage, Miroku launched himself at the man putting his hands around his throat, he was immediately pulled back by officers who tried to calm him quickly. The man laughed as he was coughing, rubbing his throat sorely.

"Like father like son right!" He laughed louder, the sound of his laughter made Miroku furious.

"I'll never be like you!" He screamed his father, ceased laughing as he looked Miroku in the eyes, the same violet eyes that they shared.

"Tell yourself that when you are strangling someone," his violet eyes narrowed as he stared at Miroku. Miroku left the room and soon fell on his knees dejected. Shaking his head as if to rid himself the doubt, 'I won't…. I won't be like him,' he got up and moved on.

With a jolt Miroku rose from his bed, he felt as if the sweat was pouring off of him in waves, and sighed. 'Not again,' he then laid back to stare at the wall. He could so vividly remember his life after that moment. He went from home to home to home, never really finding anyone who wanted to take him in. They all found him creepy because he refused to talk and play with the other kids. Then again other kids didn't have the life he did.

Maybe that's what hurt the most was that no matter how hard he tried, he would envy every kid with a good father, envy how they seemed so carefree while his entire life had been one huge nightmare. It wasn't until he was thirteen he actually find someone who wanted to take care of him, the young woman that had decided had, had a pretty rough life and so could somewhat relate to him.

Maybe that's why he was somewhat close to her, she was in her forties and had blonde hair and green eyes. They somewhat calmed him, because his mother had green eyes, maybe not as dull but still….She had took him in and never questioned his behavior, she treated him with kindness and respect and in return he had grown close to her.

Even now he could still hear her obnoxious snoring through his wall. Chuckling softly he rose to gaze at the clock. 4:23 he smiled, only a couple of hours before he would be seeing his new "interest". He had found her absolutely adorable when she had blushed, the innocence she gave off was like a drug he was slowly becoming addicted to. He couldn't get enough of her, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. She displayed something that always seemed out his reach, now taunting him, and he be damned if he didn't get what he wanted.

His violet eyes glinted in the moonlight as he softly smirked, 'Dear Sango, what will you do?' he was curious how she would react to his next course of action, and oh what an interesting course it would be. He smiled again, he could imagine her flushed face, her delicate hands wringing themselves together in nervousness. He allowed the memory of her small gasps and beautiful voice to enter his head, soothing away his earlier nightmare. She was different and that made it all the more fun, she was interesting and by her reaction in the hall when they were walking to class, she wasn't all quiet and study, she obviously had some fire in her.

An that…. That made her all the more challenging. Once again he smirked and allowed sleep to claim in. Engulfing him in darkness while he conjure up even more images of his little mouse.

Ok what do you think? Good? Bad? Please comment and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I just did have any ideas! I got caught up watching other anime shows too! Sorry! I'm back now and hope this makes up for not being here for a while.

Violet Eyes

Chapter 6

Time seemed to pass rapidly for Sango, who couldn't believe that only six weeks ago she had been a new student. She had grown accustomed to Kagome's bubbly personality, Inuyasha's grouchy moods and even Miroku's flirtatious habits that made it blush-worthy. She mused over him, he hadn't done anything as drastic as "molesting" her in front of a hallway, but it was minor things that he did. For instance while walking in the hallway he would be so close behind her that she could feel his warm breath fan across the back of her neck! At times she could of sworn when brushed past her it was a deliberate action.

She found that he wasn't as scary as everyone made him out to be either. In fact she found it comical when he would say something he deemed sexy and she would just roll her eyes at him. He would then commence in his "pouting!" he acted so childish it was almost cu… 'Oh no Sango don't you go there!' she reprimanded herself sharply. Though his flirtatious habits did fluster her still, she would not acknowledge that she actually like have his attention. That would be going into a complicated mess that was just Miroku.

Breathing in Sango opened her school locker and found a single red rose. The petals glistened with a soft velvety moisture, it looked as if he had just been cut that morning. She was careful not to prick her fingers on the thorns, her heart beating a slight beat faster. Could it be from Miroku? She wondered, she hardly saw him being the romantic type, but…. "Do you like it?" a voice whispered behind her. Sango quickly looked behind her to see a young man with dark golden locks, and striking blues eyes. He stood maybe three inches taller than her with a charming smile and a lean frame. He was in other words gorgeous. Yet Sango couldn't help but feel a slight disappointment that it wasn't a tall, dark hair, violet eyed man that stood in front of her.

"I… of course! Is this from you?" she asked softly a small tint of pink rising to her cheeks. She looked at the floor. The young man chuckled before replying, "I'm sorry this must seem so forward, but yes it's from me. My name is Adrian," his voice was melodious and enchanting in a way that even girls envied. Sango smiled shyly and nodded. "Um.. I'm.." Adrian cut her off , "Sango, I know. You see I've had this crush of you for a while and I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner tomorrow night," he asked kindly. Sango smiled and felt her self in debate. She wanted to say yes, but the bigger part of her wanted to say no. She was infatuated with someone else, someone with violet eyes and a haunting smile.

Against her better judgment however, she nodded softly. The smile that adorned Adrian's face was beautiful ,a smile girl's would kill to have acted in their direction. Yet the smile seemed too rehearsed and formal for Sango's liking. Who knew maybe she was just being picky. Shaking away the doubt she placed she told herself, 'well it's not like I'm dating Miroku, plus he's a perfectly nice guy!'

She never even noticed the pair of violet eyes that watched the entire scene with barely controlled jealousy. Adrian bid her farewell after discussing the arrangements and Sango wave goodbye. Walking to her first class she felt hesitant to enter, to see the boy who intrigued her, aroused her, and sent shivers of anticipation down her spine. Wow…she really needed to get her head checked.

Walking into the classroom with newfound determination Sango sat down and pulled out her notebook and pencil. She was graced with the presence of Miroku who sat right next to her. He had chosen to look simply drool-worthy today it appeared. Miroku wore casual jeans with a two shirts one layered underneath. He had two gold hoop earrings in his tip right ear and studded bracelet on his left wrist. All in all he was every bit the bad boy, mother's warned their daughters about.

Sango merely ignored him, trying to not acknowledge the fact that he…did things to her. Made her feel things that was not good in a wholesome mind. Least that's what she kept telling herself.

Miroku gazed at Sango from the corner of his eyes, watching as she struggled not to glance at him. He knew he had an affect on her, he knew and he delighted in that fact. The only problem was, he couldn't get her to acknowledge it sooner. She had found a way to weasel past him in hallways, found logical excuses to get away and , had even dimmed down her blushing a little. He noticed that she made such and effort to exclude him from her life, but failed each and every time. Not that he was any help, Miroku flirted with her every time he saw opportunity to do so.

He just couldn't stop, she was like an addiction that he just couldn't get rid of and if he wasn't around her, he felt like he was going through withdrawl periods. Shaking his head he allowed himself to focus on the work at hand. He had seen Adrian ask her out and for the life of him couldn't figure out why he had been so jealous. It wasn't as if he was going to ask her out anytime soon, it wasn't as if he was her boyfriend, and yet, he found that Adrian and Sango just didn't fit in his mind. He saw her and him. As much as Miroku hated to admit it, Sango had an influence him that softened his glares when he walked through hallways, toned down the scary thing, and even made him laugh.

She had an ability to be seductive and innocent ant the same time and it was maddening. Sighing he listened to the teacher took notes and when the bell rung walked outside of the classroom. He stopped however, and waited for Sango to which when he saw her began walking with her. "Mind if I walk with you?" He asked, his voice velvety and smooth. Sango swallowed the lump in her throat. 'Act nonchalant Sango, just ignore him!' that however didn't work when he put himself right in front of her path. Sango stopped short of almost crashing into him, which amused Miroku to no end, as he listened to Sango grumble about stupid Miroku and can't just be normal can he? Laughing he leaned so close his nose nearly touched hers.

Yelping Sango step back, and growled out, "What do you want?" she asked a twitch in her eye as she made to move around him but he followed her steps. He chuckled softly. "I just want to walk with you, but you never said If I could or not," he said, taking delight in the look Sango gave him. It was between pleading him to get out of her way and irritation of him being in her way in the first place.

"You're giving me a choice? Ok then no, now move Miroku you're going to make me late for my next class!" she said as she struggled to go past him. Miroku just laughed and replied back boldly, "Well then I'll guess you'll just be late until you say yes!" though Sango didn't want to give up, didn't want Miroku to win, she knew that there was no way around this. So she finally agreed and they both began walking to class. It was just ironic that his room was right across from hers, and that right when they went their separate ways, he leaned down and lightly brushed his lips along her cheek. Blushing furiously Sango quickly just hurried into her class room watching him smirk with satisfaction.

"Why that stupid perverted…" she trailed off. Sango lightly brushed her fingertips across her cheeks, the warmth still fanned across her cheek with a slight moisture. Shaking her head, Sango looked up at the board that gave their assignment.

It read in capital letters. RIGHT A REPORT ON SOMEONE YOU FIND FASCINATING!

Sango took the time to think, who did she find fascinating? Who was someone who occupied her thoughts? While she contemplated she looked at the instructions that read,

"Person must be from your school, they must be someone you don't know very well, and the report is due in three weeks." Sango nearly groaned! A report over someone she barely knew? She could always just do Kagome and like about not knowing her. Sango shook her, no that wouldn't work they were together most of time. When the bell rang Sango made sure that Miroku was no where in sight before meeting Kagome for lunch.

They usually sat outsided on the steps of the school by the courtyard. It was garden that the school had recently put in and it was flourishing with absolute beauty.

"How's your day been so far Kagome?" Sango asked pleasantly watching as the girl stuffed her face with Onigir and giggled. Kagome smiled sheepishly before replying after swallowing her food. "Oh boring you know, I swear all the teachers here are such a drag!" Both girls a agreed with a nod. The cool air was inviting to Sango who found her last class stuffy. She breathed in the fresh air that surrounded her with great appreciation allowing her gaze to fall on the bushes of Red Roses that grew. She was instantly reminded of Adrian.

"Kagome," Sango began, "Do you know a guy named Adrian? Blonde hair, blue eyes, and tall?" Sango asked. Trying to sound casual of course, Kagome turned to Sango with inquisitive eyes that questioned her curiosity.

"Yeah, he's one of the most gorgeous guys at the school besides Inuyasha and Miroku, why?" Sango tilted her head down, and deep blush coming onto her cheeks as she quietly told Kagome what had happened earlier that morning.

Kagome's eyes got wide with excitement and joy!

"Oh my gosh Sango that is so cool! He's not only gorgeous but he's really sweet too! He hasn't had a girlfriend in so long! You are such a lucky girl!" Kagome giggled. The two girls gossiped over what she would wear, how she would do her hair and the like. Kagome decided tomorrow she would come over to help her choose an outfit and everything!

It was different having friends that weren't all into school, but held high standard grades. It was different having guys dote their affection on her when she herself had never really been susceptible to it at all. Her with her quite reading, and her study habits. Sango felt for once like an actual teenage girl and the thought was both thrilling and terrifying. Sango allowed her self to fall on her bed and relax she tried to imagine her date with Adrian but to her disappointment all she could see was a pair of violet eyes looking at her with a burning passion she was almost sure would consume her if she allowed it to.

Once again I'm sooo sorry that it took so long for me to update!


End file.
